Mieux vaut tard que jamais
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Un soir, une ombre discrète se glisse dans un bateau de la marine dans un habit des plus étranges... OS de pâques SmoAce


Me revoilà, la fille qui poste une fois tous les deux mois ! 8D J'ai posté ça dimanche sur mon blog mais j'ai oublié ici... x) Enfin bref, voici un OS de pâques fait avec Chibis92, have fun ! :3

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais**

La lune avait fait son apparition sur Grande Line, la mer tant redoutée comme tant convoitée par les pirates. Smoker, un des membres haut placé de la marine, se trouvait dans sa cabine à lire de la paperasse qui, au fil de la journée, avait finit par s'accumuler sur la petite table basse de sa chambre. Soupirant pour la 100ème fois de la journée, il alla se prendre une douche rapide, remit son bas au cas où une urgence se présenterait au cours de la nuit et s'installa confortablement dans son lit double aux couleurs claires pour ne serait-ce que dormir 2-3 heures.

Pendant ce temps quelqu'un s'était discrètement infiltré sur le bateau à partir d'une barque quelque peu singulière. Il ouvrit sans un bruit la petite fenêtre du bureau du gris et s'y infiltra, pestant en chuchotant quand ses grandes oreilles de lapin restèrent coincées dans des échardes du bois. Mais le gris qui dormait comme une souche n'entendit pas que quelqu'un était entré dans sa cabine empestant le cigare. Ses 6 verres de whisky empilés les uns dans les autres sur sa table de chevet à côté de son éternel paquet de cigare l'avaient rendu aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Dans son sommeil smoker émit un petit gémissement encore en plein rêve. C'est ce moment que choisit l'intrus pour s'asseoir sur le lit et caresser la joue du marine.

- Réveille toi mon gros cigare, j'ai une surprise pour toi~~~

Celui-ci ne bougeant toujours pas se tourna un peu.

- REVEILLEUH TOI ! fit le passager clandestin en secouant le colonel comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

Smoker commença à ouvrir doucement ses lourdes paupières pour entrevoir une masse avec de grandes oreilles.

-Oh une...vache ?

- Nan mais je rêve, exprès je viens faire le lapin de pâque pour monsieur cigare et celui ci en a rien à foutre ?

Cette voix que smoker connaissait bien appartenait à Ace, un jeune brun avec qui il avait une relation des plus... étranges. En effet, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour se faire du bien puis se quittaient, presque toujours sans un mot.

Se frottant machinalement ses paupières, le marine commença à voir plus net et attrapa d'un coup furtif une des oreilles du lapin

-Qu'est ce que tu fou ici poings ardents ?!

- Hé frappe pas mes oreilles ! Je suis venu faire le lapin de pâques vu que si je le fais pas personne le fera.

Tout en disant cela Ace fourra un oeuf au chocolat dans la bouche du gris. Ce qui ne plut absolument pas à ce dernier qui, se retrouvant avec un oeuf dans la bouche, cracha celui-ci sur la moquette grise de sa cabine avec un air haineux sur le visage.

-Tu comptes m'empoisonner c'est ça ?!

Légèrement blessé le pirate répondit :

-J'essaye de te faire plaisir pour une fois !

Se mettant sur la défensive, le marine tira sur l oreille du costume qu'il avait entre ses doigts, déchirant celle-ci.

-Un pirate reste toujours un pirate, et tu vas me faire croire que cet oeuf était uniquement pour me faire plaisir ?!

Aux mots de Smoker le pirate sentit une étrange impression dans ses jambes comme des picotits.

-Si 'avais voulu te tuer j'aurai pu te brûler dans ton sommeil !

Soudain, le gris se mit à rire ce qui eu pour effet de mettre mal à l'aise le pirate aux cheveux ébène.

-Vous êtes tous les même, ça t'aurais trop ennuyé de juste me brûler. Pour vous les pirates, rien n'est mieux qu'un beau spectacle d'humains se faisant écarteler ou manger par des prédateurs de la mer

Ces mots restaient en travers de la gorge du plus jeune, il avait réellement voulu lui faire plaisir, essayer d'insérer un peu de tendresse dans leur couple qui était plus sexuel qu'autre chose. Mais le marine ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis.

- Arrête de psychoter sur n'importe quoi ! Tu me laisse bien t'embrasser des fois alors je vois pas en quoi manger un oeuf en chocolat te dégoûterai tellement !

-Je suis un marine, tu crois que je vais passer le reste de mon existence à batifoler avec un pirate comme toi ?! J'ai assez compenser mes besoins de sexes alors tu peux partir.

L'étrange picotement se répandit à ses cuisses.

- C'est ça, t'as bien tiré ton coup avec moi et maintenant t'as envie d'un cul plus serré et tu vas voir ailleurs c'est ça ?!

Expirant sa première bouffé, le gris aborda un petite sourire.

- On dirait que tu comprends vite.

Ace allait se lever mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus et la sensation désagréable continuait son ascension en arrivant à son nombril. Il voulait partir, exploser un mur pour faire passer sa colère et sa frustration.

- T'es aussi connard qu'un pirate tu sais

Fronçant les sourcils, Smoker vint poser l'une de ses mains sur le cou du garçon au corps de feu qui se retrouva cloué au matelas.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter sale petit con !

-C'est toi le con !

Ace se débattait comme il pouvait mais ses jambes étaient comme paralysées. Smoker attrapa cette fois-ci l'un des bras du brun pour ne pas qu'il se blesse même si son pouvoir comme le siens n'aurait aucun effet sur leurs corps.

-A oui ? moi au moins je ne me faisais pas de fausses illusions sur notre relation !

- J'ai le droit de chercher une vraie relation amoureuse non ?!

La sorte de paralysie se rependit sur son torse qu'il gigota de moins en moins. Ricanant de plus belle, le gris sans le vouloir allait commettre l'irréparable.

-Désolé mais comme tu l'as si bien dit notre relation n'était basée que sur le sexe; demain je n'hésiterais pas a te traquer et même te tuer.

-T'as qu'à me tuer maintenant imbécile ! Tu serais tellement fier de montrer mon cadavre habillé ridiculement à tous tes subordonnés !

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il avait confiance en Smoker, quand il le laissait rentrer dans le bateau de la marines sans que personne ne le remarque, il pensait que c'était de l'amour... Il sentit son cou se figer. Et c'est avec un regard pétillant que le gris laissa prôner son grand sourire sur son visage musclé.

-Je vais faire comme tes semblables, c'est-à-dire être sans pitié.

-Amuse toi bien connard.

Il sentit encore cette sensation monter jusqu'à ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux, surement pour la dernière fois. Surpris le marine découvrit sous ses mains nue, et non gantelées comme à son habitude, une peau plus froide et foncée que celle du brun qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Ace ?

-Tais...toi...

Ses lèvres se transformèrent aussi en cette matière et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que tout son visage soit totalement figé, le plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Choqué de découvrir sous son corps un Ace à la peau lisse et de couleur chocolat, Smoker commença à sourire comme si c'était une blague de la part de son amant. Mais le corps maintenant totalement immobile ne réagissait plus. Pas un seul souffle, pas une seule inspiration, pas un frémissement de ses paupières...On aurait dit un mort.

Le secouant un peu, le gris commença à ricaner comme pour se rassurer.

-Et Ace arrête de faire l'imbécile.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, une larme qui était emprisonnée dans les cils coulant sur sa joue. Smoker commença a caresser le gorge du brun sur laquelle il avait tantôt posé sa main pour remonter le long de sa joue sucrée.

-Si j'avais sus que le seul souvenir de toi aurait été cette statue de sucre...j'aurais préféré dévorer ton corps en chair tout le long de notre relation...

Sous le sucre, quelque chose réchauffa un tout petit peu le corps sans vie. Irrésistiblement attiré par le pirate même s'il avait dit le contraire tantôt, Smoker ne pus s'empêcher d'embrasser le joue en sucre de son amant. Le sucre commença lentement à se fendre sous les lèvres du marine, découvrant la peau tendre et constellée de taches de rousseur. Remarquant la peau blanche et laiteuse du brun sous la coquille ambrée, Smoker sourit intérieurement et commença lentement à lécher le visage de l'hommes au pouvoir de feu.

- On dirait bien que je vais devoir manger du chocolat après tout.

Petit à petit, le brun retrouva son beau visage d'endormi, le reste de son corps étant pourtant toujours emprisonné. Ses lèvres recouvertes d'une légère trace de chocolat, l'enfumeur sourit en redécouvrant le visage du pirate, aussi paisible que lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble pour la première fois. Il avança ses lèvres vers l'oreille encore un peu chocolatées pour la mordiller et lui susurrer quelques mots.

-Ce chocolat est bien fade comparé à l'addiction que j'ai pour toi...

A ces paroles il y eut un bruit puis toute l'étendue du chocolat qui couvrait le corps de Ace se brisa, secouant le pirate qui se réveilla brusquement en regardant Smoker.

Surpris pas le craquèlement de la couche sucrée, Smoker mit ses bras devant son visage pour parer un éventuel danger avant d'échanger un regard avec les prunelles couleur chocolat du pirate. Un petit rougissement monta aux joues du brun.

-J'ai...j'ai rêvé de ce que tu m'as dit hein ? Ce chocolat est pas fade par rapport à l'addiction que t'as pour moi...

Haussant un de ses sourcils en grognant, le gris plongea son visage dans le cou du plus jeune avant de l'enlacer avec fermeté.

-Tais toi idiot...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ace tandis qu'il l'enlaçait aussi. C'est avec un tendre sourire que le capitaine de la marine ébouriffa son cadet avec vivacité.

-J'ai rêvé ou tu m'as traité de con sale gosse ?

-J'ai que dit la vérité ! Mais maintenant à toi de choisir...moi ou le chocolat ?

-Je te laisse deviner...

Finit-il par dire en embrassant le brun mélangeant ainsi le gout du baiser et celui du chocolat encore présent sur ses lèvres.


End file.
